BRIGHT LIGHTS, BRIGHT HEARTS
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is spending her last Christmas in her neighborhood and before leaving she would like to give her all time crush, Uzumaki Naruto a handmade scarf to remember her bye. However, things started taking another turn with the unsuspected bump with
1. UCHIHA SASUKE

**BRIGHT LIGHTS, BRIGHT HEARTS**

**Summary**:

Hyuuga Hinata is spending her last Christmas in her neighborhood and before leaving she would like to give her all time crush, Uzumaki Naruto a handmade scarf to remember her bye. However, things started taking another turn with the unsuspected bump with the mysterious Uchiha boy, Uchiha Sasuke, himself.

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata (slight one- sided Naruhina)**

**Rating: T**

**NOTE:**

**This fiction is based on a manga by Usami Maki that I have just read and I just could not help but share the fluff with the rest of Sasuhina lovers. And to those who are out there preaching about plagiarism and stuff, zip it and stop reading it already. I already have uni profs citing that saying everyday, I don't fg need another reminder. Ahem…please excuse the language…but past experiences have really put me off this whole "**_**I- am- more- holy- than- thou**_**" attitude from some fellow fanfictioners. I am normally mild- tempered.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**HINATA POV-**

_**After November, the anticipation and atmosphere signifying of the upcoming Christmas holidays could be strongly felt all along Konoha roads. Bright light bulbs strewn all over fences and bushes, mistletoes hung over every possibly strategic kissing spots and Christmas carols echoing in nearly every neighborhood. It was definitely a breathtaking scene. Ethereal almost.**_

_**And it is on this road, and in this town will I be spending my last Christmas holidays celebration here. Until when only Kami- sama knows.**_

**- NORMAL POV-**

"So…what about you? Are you going or not?" piped up a rambunctious 15 year old blonde which probably most of the students of 3F would be able to identify as Yamanaka Ino. The energetic blonde haired girl, who also happens to be the daughter of a flower shop owner in the small friendly neighborhood of Konoha.

"Hmm, truth be told…I'm not sure yet. My mom's pretty edgy these days. Must be her menopausal dilemma," sighed another energizer bunny of 3F. This one is pretty unique in the sense that only she would dare defy the school rules and went and dyed her hair pink. Bubblegum pink.

Her reasoning was that pink hair makes her stand up more in the sea of students in this school, and boy…does everyone know that Sakura loves being the attention of everyone. And for that 'genius' of an excuse, the school principal, Mdm. Tsunade had the honor of escorting Sakura out of the school gates for her sentence.

Well at least the one week suspension was worth it. Sakura was ever since officially the bravest girl in school to pull such a foolish yet distinctively spunky stunt.

Take about rebellious teenage years.

Looking up from her knitting (which by the way, every girl seems to have happily taken up as a hobby during free school periods these days), a shy girl voiced at her friends. "A-ano…but I probably may n-not be going to this party….you know, p-packing n stuff…"

The blonde and the pink- haired girl stopped knitting for a second to look at the young Hyuuga before turning back to whatever it was that they were trying to knit. (They told Hinata they were knitting a sweater…but it looks more like a messily tangled yarn of wool…)

Ino sheepishly continued knitting…or more like tangling up her already tangled piece anyway. "Oh, ya…I just like totally forgot. You're moving away this December 25, right?

Hinata could only nod while her face had the usual blush that she had on no matter what the occasion was._** Once this term ends, my whole family will be packing our bags and leaving this town for how long even no one knows.**_

"Well in that case, looks like you're gonna have to speed up and get that scarf done before Christmas, ne." smiled Sakura. "That is… if you want Naruto to have it of course."

Hinata could only smile weakly as she tried her very best to hide her sorrow at not being able to see her crush after this term ends. "A-ano…I g-guess so." _**Naruto and I are in different classes, so we rarely do get to talk to each other. Even to say hi along the halls is nearly impossible. (Sigh) maybe I'm just living a dream. An impossible dream. All this is not going as I hoped but at least I could try. Even if it is for the last time.**_

The loud shrilling of the Konoha High bell pierced Hinata's thoughts as it signaled that the day's school session has indeed ended. Well, for the day that is.

Packing all her books and belongings into her light blue tote bag, Hinata carefully folded her half done knitted scarf that she intends to give as a Christmas and probably parting gift to Naruto. As she packed her stuff, Hinata could not help but let her mind wonder about thinking of her crush rather than paying attention to the task at hand.

"Hey, Hinata! Let's go." Ino's loud shout brought Hinata out of her thoughts as the blonde girl and Sakura waited at the door for their gentle and less rambunctious friend.

Smiling at her friends, Hinata tossed a cheery, "H- hai!" and ran to wards them.

"YOSH!" cried Sakura pumping her fist into the air. "To the bakery where that cutie works, then!"

"Shut it, sakura. You're sounding more and more like that geek, rock lee, you know." Ino interrupted.

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

And on and on went the friendly bantering as they together walked towards the school entrance.

Hinata could only sweatdrop at the antics of her friends. Sometimes she just couldn't help but wonder as to exactly how on earth could such an introvert as her end up being friends with extra extroverts such as Ino and Sakura. Oh well, that's life for you. You'll never know what's gonna come your way next.

Running excitedly down the halls, which by then was almost deserted since most of the students had already rushed home, Hinata unintentionally bumped into the shoulders of someone.

For fearing of having offended the person said, Hinata quickly bowed her head and chanting '_gomen nasai'_ over and over again like some kind of mantra.

However, it was a cold '_watch it'_ from the person towering over her that had Hinata glance up to take a better look at the 'victim'

Hinata mentally cringed at the person standing tall in front of her.

_**Oh, how wonderful.**_

_**Just when I thought that the day could get any worse, my baka self simply had to go screw everything up and run into 'him' of all the people in this school. **_

_**Stupid Hinata! You just had to throw yourself into the path of the school's psychotically cold and distant younger Uchiha.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

_Baka_- stupid

_Kami sama_- God

_Gomen nasai_- sorry

**Author's Note:**

Well, how was that for a beginning? First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for having NOT updated my other fics in such a long time…and now I'm already posting a new one…again…(bad…bad authoress)

But the good news is that updates for _"Twist Of Fate",_ _"Valley Of Lavenders"_ and _"Persuasion"_ will be up sooner. I'm in the process of doing last check ups and such.

Anyway, I hope that you will all enjoy this fic as much as my other fics. I'm truly sorry if you find some of the characters may be OOC. I intended it to be that way.

Until next time… sayonara.


	2. Sasuke's Rant

**BRIGHT LIGHTS, BRIGHT HEARTS**

**Summary**:

Hyuuga Hinata is spending her last Christmas in her neighborhood and before leaving she would like to give her all time crush, Uzumaki Naruto a handmade scarf to remember her bye. However, things started taking another turn with the unsuspected bump with the mysterious Uchiha boy, Uchiha Sasuke, himself.

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata (slight one- sided Naruhina)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap**

Hinata mentally cringed at the person standing tall in front of her.

_**Oh, how wonderful.**_

_**Just when I thought that the day could get any worse, my baka self simply had to go screw everything up and run into 'him' of all the people in this school. **_

_**Stupid Hinata! You just had to throw yourself into the path of the school's psychotically cold and distant younger Uchiha.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**End of recap**

**- SASUKE'S POV-**

_**There she goes. That face. It's that very face that always annoys me. And before anyone says anything else…no. it's not that 'I-love –you-so-much- let's- have- babies-together' type of face here. Believe me, if that was the type of face that she had shown me, I would definitely have stormed up to Tsunade's office and leave this school. But as long as the slip of a girl remains a non- fangirl…or fanboy, then I guess school is still bearable. **_

_**But somehow, this look is in fact nerve grating as well. It was her eyes, her deep unreadable lavender orbs that said it all.**_

"_**Watch it"**_

_**So what if I did sound as if I had just out of the North Pole. **_

"_**A-a-aaa…g-gomen nasai," that slip of a girl kept chanting over and over again like a broken down radio.**_

"_**Hn…"was all I could mutter as I spared the girl a glance before walking of as I usually do. She was even lucky that I had halted to even bother looking at her. **_

_**So, here let me make things clear for once and for all.**_

_**I am straight. Got that. S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T.**_

_**And no. I do not swing both ways, thank you. My mom would castrate me to death before that even happens.**_

_**So don't you go giving me that look again, Hyuuga. Or I will just be tempted to prove you wrong in more ways than one.**_

****

**-NORMAL POV-**

Hinata stood ramrod in the spot as her light hued eyes trailed the pathway that the uchiha had just taken. One part of her consciousness screamed for her to move but another part of simply jammed itself up thus resulting in her temporary stupor that is also probably making her look stupid.

"Hinata."

"……"

"Hey, Hinata."

"……"

"HYUUGA HINATA! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

_**Ohhh…Hinataaa…**_in a sing song voice). _**This is your conscience speaking. **_Still no respond. Only the gustling of winds passing by the deserted mind. Inner Hinata's brow twitched irritably. _**HYUUGA HINATA. I WARN YOU IF YOU STILL WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW, YOU BETTER MOVED THAT ASS RIGHT NOW. Well, a beautiful rear it is too…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! GET MOVING OR ELSE!**_

Well, it seems like after an eternity of shouting…did Hinata finally re-emerge from her shock.

"Huh…"Hinata suddenly found herself standing in the deserted hallway save for herself and her two friends. _**Where did Uchiha san go?**_ Turning towards her friends, Hinata had this confused looked stamped on her face, "Erm…why am I still standing here?"

Ino and Sakura simply groaned as they weakly slumped to the floor anime style. Yes, that was as to how dense and might they say 'slow' their dear friend, Hinata, could be.

Hinata simply tilted her head to one side as she looked at Ino and Sakura. "Was it something I did?"

However, one can never be mad for too long with her.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

_Baka_- stupid

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, short, I know. But I was thinking of updating it faster…so, for the mean time, this is the length that I could give you for this chapter. But I will my hardest to increase the length next time.

And before you could say anything, yes, Sasuke is rather OOC in this chapter…but keep in mind that this Sasuke's monologue so basically on an outer appearance basis, he still the stoic composed Sasuke that we have come to love (and obsess with…tee hee).

So, I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and remember, reviews are like tomatoes to Sasuke. They keep me happy.

Sayonara.


End file.
